Your untouchability is my drug RevolverxPlaymaker (Yu-Gi-Oh Vrains)
by Tsukiko05
Summary: This story was originally published on my wattpad profile. Short love story about Revolver and Playmaker Boyxboy - Don't like it, don't read it
1. 1

**Revolver POV**

I watched him every day. Yes, Playmaker. Compared to the noble cause I was facing every day, I knew that my obsession for Playmaker was trivial. I want to uncover his identity so badly. I want to love him in real world as well. I want to hold his sexy body, to kiss his juicy lips, to make love with him. I hate to admit, but I really love Playmaker as much I hate him. Dammit. The first thought of Playmaker is turning me on. I don't know why? I want him so much and I'm waiting for the day when he'll be in my arms, forever.

 **Yusaku/Playmaker POV**

I just want to destroy knights of Hanoi. I hate them so much. But, in the last few days, I can't stop thinking about Revolver. WHy? Why I feel like this? Kusanagi-san noticed me asking:

\- Yusaku, are you okay?

I looked at his gray eyes with my green eyes answering:

\- Yes. I'm just thinking how to crush knights of Hanoi.

He nods smiling and continue to work. There's no way that I'll tell him that these days my mind is filled with Revolver. I'm not sure, but... Is this so called love? I hope's not... For good of all us..


	2. 2

**Spectre POV**

Revolver-sama was distracted by something. I hope that wont effect on the mission that we need to accomplish. I said:

\- Revolver-sama. The project is ready.

I guess he didn't hear me since there wasn't respond. I blink confused, but asked worried:

\- Revolver-sama, are you okay?

He snap out of his small daydream and answered:

\- Ah, Spectre... I didn't see you. Is the project ready yet?

I bow saying:

\- Yes, Revolver-sama.

He nods and left. Then, I saw one picture that Revolver-sama was staring at. It was him, Playmaker. Then a big smirk formed on my lips while a plan was forming in my head.

 **Playmaker POV**

I went into VRAINS to defeat some knights of Hanoi who were causing problems, but also in order to clear my head. I wont allow anyone to notice that my mind is filled with Revolver. Ai said:

\- Playmaker-sama. I saw one knight of Hanoi. Let's duel him.

I looked at Ai and said:

\- Sure.

We dueled with that knight of Hanoi and we won. Suddenly, I saw one white haired boy in front of me saying:

\- Hello, Playmaker. We finally meet...

 **~ To be continue ~**


	3. 3

**Playmaker POV**

I saw one white haired boy in front of me saying:

\- Hello, Playmaker. We finally meet.

I asked:

\- And you are...?

He bows answering:

\- Forgive me for my rudeness. I'm Spectre. Revolver-sama's right hand.

I growl saying:

\- One of them!

Spectre smirks saying:

\- You're the one who is on our way. So, I decided to play a bit with you until Revolver-sama is done with his job.

I narrowed my eyes asking:

\- Excuse me?!

He smirks and activated one card who happened to be plant card. I stepped back asking:

\- W-what are you think you're doing?!

Spectre smirks answering:

\- I already told you~ I'll play with you a bit~

He ordered to the plant to catch me. I tried to run away, but the plant was faster with her tentacles and grabbed me. I yelled angry:

\- Let go of me!

Spectre smirks evil coming closer to me. First time in my life, I was scared.

 **Spectre POV**

Playmaker yelled:

\- Let go of me!

I smirk evil saying:

\- Nah, Playmaker. We'll have good time, then Revolver-sama will have good time with you as well~. Darkworld throns do it.

The plant rips Playmaker's suit and starts to play with his body. I just enjoyed him watching moaning and begging me to stop. How weak is now Playmaker. I hope Revolver-sama will be happy too, seeing Playmaker like this. After all, Revolver-sama always get what he wants.


	4. 4

**Revolver POV**

I was finishing the next step of my project, when on one monitor I saw Spectre with my Playmaker. I gasp at what I saw. Well, Playmaker looked kinda sexy, but no one can touch him, but me. I fast teleport there yelling:

\- Spectre, release Playmaker now!

Spectre bows and release Playmaker as Playmaker felt on the ground blushing and panting. Spectre disappears fast saying:

\- Have fun, Revolver-sama...

I looked at Playmaker who was still in the same condition. I asked:

\- Are you okay?

He looked at me with his beautiful emerald eyes coldly answering:

\- Why you care? You ordered Spectre to do this to me... Happy now?

I gasp saying:

\- I didn't do anything. He acted on his own. But, you wont trust me. What's the point explaining you now anyway...

I started to walk away sighing. My heart feels broken now. I'll never get chance to be with Playmaker. His untouchability is now my drug. Call me masochist, but I do really love Playmaker. I'll love him forever.

 **Playmaker POV**

I watched how Revolver slowly walks away from me. I was so damn hard, but I don't care. Somehow I managed to stand up with my leftover strength and managed to hug Revolver from behind saying:

\- D-don't go... Please...

Revolver asked:

\- Why?

I blush madly burring my face into his back. He really smells good. If I confess him now, he'll laugh, but still I don't care. Call me weird, but I do really love Revolver. I managed to say:

\- Because... I love you...

He turns around now facing me and looked in my green eyes with his golden eyes asking:

\- You love me? The great Playmaker, my sworn enemy loves me? Really?

I blush madly, a bit frustrated answering:

\- Forget what I said!

He chuckles saying:

\- As If I'll forget that. You silly... Don't you see? I love you too. I waited for this day to come, Playmaker.

I was surprised. I never thought that my feelings will be return. I looked at Revolver as he slowly takes off his mask and sealed his lips on mine. Yes, he kissed me. I kissed back as well. My body was burning as hell. I want Revolver right here, right now. For the first time in my life, I was kissed by the person I love, Revolver.


	5. 5

**Revolver POV**

This isn't a dream is it? Playmaker and me making out. I lick his neck as he moans blushing. Playmaker is really cute when he's blushing. I moved down to his cute pink nipples. I start sucking one nipple. He moans saying:

\- Ahh n-no it's sensitive there~

I smirk and suck his nipple harder. Playmaker's moans turn me on so much. I want him now more. His body is so sexy and attractive. I felt that I'm so hard. I just want fuck Playmaker do hard, that he'll forget his name and the past. I lick his body from up to down hearing his so seductive moans. I just can't hold myself anymore. I'll fuck Playmaker right here, right now.

 **Playmaker POV**

As Revolver was kissing and licking my whole body, I enjoy it. It was too much good. I want him so much. He said:

\- Lay down, Playmaker~

I obey him and lay down on the ground. I admit that I'm so hard. Damn for the first time in my life I feel this way. I watched him how he moved down and starts suck me off. I blushed moaning:

\- Ahh R-Revolver... I ahh feel so good~

He smirks as he starts sucking my member fast. I moan louder not wanting him to stop. I feel so good. Revolver starts deep throating faster my member. I screamed of pleasure:

\- REVOLVER AHH I'LL CUM~

He nods and continue to please me. Soon, I felt how my fluids release in his mouth. He pull off and swallows that saying:

\- Mmm you taste so sweet, Playmaker~

I blushed smiling and already knowing what's going to happen. He'll fuck me so hard...

 **~ To be continue ~**


	6. 6

**Revolver POV**

Finally I'll have Playmaker. I slowly take off my suit asking:

\- Are you ready, Playmaker?~

The red with yellow bangs and pink accents haired boy answered:

\- Y-yes~

I smiled and slowly slam in him. I went all in moaning. He's so damn tight. I guess it's his first time. I looked at Playmaker and blushes how cute face he got. I waited for him to adjust. Soon, he said:

\- M-move~

I smiled and start to move slowly saying:

\- Ahh so damn tight, Playmaker~

He moans saying:

\- S-so big~

I thrust in him fast and hard moaning. His tightness was squeezing my hungry dragon so much that I can't stop fucking him. I know now that I can't stop fucking Playmaker.

 **Playmaker POV**

Revolver was thrusting in me so fast and hard. I moan louder blushing. His member is really ripping my tightness. He speed up more hitting my sweet spot. I scream of pleasure:

\- AHH YES THERE, RIGHT THERE~

He nods moaning and he hits my sweet spot harder. I scream a lot of pleasure. I never felt like this before. I feel like I'm on heaven. Soon, Revolver said:

\- Playmaker ahh I'll ahh cum~

I said moaning:

\- M-me too ahh~

He moans and came a lot in me. I came a lot as well. He smirks and we changed pose. I was now on top of him and riding him. I moan louder saying:

\- S-so ahh big and ahh deep~

He moans saying:

\- You're ahh so tight~ Faster Playmaker~

I moan louder and move up and down faster. Revolver moans saying:

\- Ahh yes Playmaker jump more on my member ahh you look so sexy when you ahh moan and ride me fast~

I blush madly at his words moaning and moving up and down faster and said:

\- S-stop talking embarrassing words ahh~

He chuckled and kisses my lips. I kiss him back as I carry on jumping on his hard rock member. He breaks the kiss saying:

\- Ahh Playmaker I'll cum again~

I said moaning:

\- M-me too ahh~

He cums a lot in me again, as I cum a lot on us again. I stand up and lay on the ground next to him panting. He smirks saying:

\- You're forever mine, Playmaker. Know that my love~

I nod blushing as he dress up and log out. I did the same. Even in real world, I felt , this thing I'll keep secret from Kusanagi-san because I just got sex with my mortal enemy, but also big love, Revolver. I'll always love him, no matter what will happen to this world, because... Revolver is my world.

 **~ The end ! ~**


End file.
